During exercising or physical training and therapy, static or fixed weights are traditionally used. One problem with these weights is that they do not stretch or expand the exercise but limit the exercise to the actual movements made by the person doing the exercise. Thus, for example, to further extend an exercise for rehabilitation, trimming, shaping, toning, or conditioning, the person must move farther, stretching the muscles and tendons.
Many different types of devices have been devised or proposed to perform this extending action. Generally, these devices include some type of dynamic or movable weight that shifts as the device is moved in one direction. Generally, the weights are either fluid or solid but in all known instances the device is designed so that the moving material strikes an end wall at the end of the movement to produce a sharp impact or pull in the moving direction. This sharp pull or impact can produce an undesirable strain on the muscles.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved inertial weight for physical conditioning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved inertial weight that produces a cumulative pulling at the end of a movement.